Inuyasha and The Four Ks
by the.legend-x
Summary: Inuyasha likes Keoko.Keoko's cousin likes Inuyasha.Keoko hates Inuyasha.Can you say love triangle? COMPLETE
1. Foolish

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story except for Keoko Mikan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha waited for Keoko to emerge from her classroom so he could begin his

daily routine of dissing her then asking her out.He didn't know why he dissed her

but everyone knew it was because of his big mouth.He always said the first thing

that came into his head so he would say the flaws of her outfit or the problem

with her hair.Inuyasha was really busy trying to get Keoko to go out with him to

notice anything else.Then he had Keoko's cousin,Kagome,who liked him. They

weren't really friends,more of acquaintances.To him she seemed pretty nice so he

had decided he might go out with her after he went out with Keoko.He liked her

too...just less than Keoko.He also had to deal with his ex-girlfriend,Kikyo,who he

hated with a passion but she couldn't realize.He still didn't understand how a girl

could get A's and B's but couldn't realize when she wasn't wanted.Everyone

laughed when he dissed her because he said the meanest things like how she was

"such a bore","stupid and clueless","illiterate" and "a waste of his precious

time." At times Inuyasha was really mean,but once you got to know him,he could

actually be really nice.Unless you were on his "Hate List",which meant you had a

good chance of being one of the people Inuyasha and his crew picked on.

* * *

AyuLuver18:Well thats the end of the first chapter.Hope you like it.Leave a review at the door. You probably won't find this as amusing as my other stories but it's because this is a school assignment that I did a while ago. 


	2. Dissed AND Dissmissed

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story except for Keoko Mikan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last chapter

At times Inuyasha was really mean,but once you got to know him,he could

actually be really nice.Unless you were on his "Hate List",which meant you had a

good chance of being one of the people Inuyasha and his crew picked on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome saw Inuyasha waiting for her cousin.She knew that he didn't know

Keoko had her Biology class twice in a row,for two periods straight.She took

this as her chance to get on his good side. Little did she know Kikyo had also

seen Inuyasha and even though she still couldn't get it through her thick head that

he really didn't want her back,she was getting ready to approach him,too.

"Hey,Inuyasha!" called two voices in unison.Kikyo and Kagome glared at each

other."What are you doing here Higurashi?Don't you have better things to do

than bug Inuyasha?" said Kikyo to Kagome with an ice cold glare that would be

able to melt anyone,well except for Kagome and Inuyasha that is."If I heard

right,Inuyasha was telling you to stop bothering him.Last time I checked he didn't

even like you and neither did anyone else in this school,well except for your

groupies that is!" snapped Kagome with rage.If you looked at her you could

easily tell she was ready to fight. Inuyasha laughed and said with a smile "She's

right,Kikyo.Now you've been dissed AND dissmissed!Buh Bye!" Their audience

burst into laughter.

* * *

AyuLuver18:Here's chapter 2.Its probably not that exciting.Well too bad.Just leave your reviews.No flames please. 


	3. Conversation

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story except for Keoko Mikan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last chapter

"If I heard right,Inuyasha was telling you to stop bothering him.Last time I

checked he didn't even like you and neither did anyone else in this school,well

except for your groupies that is!" snapped Kagome with rage.If you looked at her

you could easily tell she was ready to fight. Inuyasha laughed and said with a

smile "She's right,Kikyo.Now you've been dissed AND dissmissed!Buh Bye!"

Their audience burst into laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kikyo ran down the hall with embarassment,followed by her groupies.The

audience that had once been there had left and gone to their classes leaving

Kagome and Inuyasha alone to talk."So, Inuyasha what have you been doing?"

asked Kagome as if nothing had happened."Nothing really, just waiting for your

cousin,Keoko." replied Inuyasha."I don't think she came to school today.I could

walk to class with you,if you want me to." suggested Kagome with a big smile."I

guess so,wouldn't mind the company." With one last look at the door they left to

go their History class.But they didn't know they were being watched from a dark

corner."Now just get to know her,Inuyasha." said the body that occupied the

corner.

* * *

AyuLuver18:Yeah this chapter was shorter than all the others.If you read my other story you will know that I was recently wearing a CAST and using some CRUTCHES.Don't worry readers I have...RECOVERED!Aren't you happy.Well I gotta go.Im a bit lazy with this typing stuff. 


	4. The Other Guy

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story except for Keoko Mikan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last chapter

With one last look at the door they left to go their History class.But they didn't

know they were being watched from a dark corner."Now just get to know

her,Inuyasha." said the body that occupied the corner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AyuLuver18: This is after a few days since Kagome and Inuyasha had their conversation.Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keoko was happy,absolutely ecstatic.Today was the day she was going to set

Inuyasha up with Kagome.She had it all planned.First she would tell Inuyasha

how she really felt about him, then she would coax him into giving Kagome a

chance.Inuyasha was okay,but Keoko had another guy in her head and he just

happened to be a guy named Kouga who used to go to their school. Kouga had

asked her out last week after school.She had liked Kouga since she had met him

in grade four.Now Kouga went to a high school called Goshinboku

Academy.They went to Shikon Shards Academy.The name was based on the

story of a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama or The Jewel of Four

Souls.She had always known that Inuyasha had also liked Kagome,so since

Kagome liked him and also happened to be her cousin,Keoko had decided that

Kagome would be the best person to set Inuyasha up with.

* * *

AyuLuver18:YAY! Another chapter complete!Don't you just love my stories.Read my other ones too if you haven't already.Don't mind me I'm hyper.Just leave a review at the door. 


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story except for Keoko Mikan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last Chapter

The name was based on the story of a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama or

The Jewel of Four Souls.She had always known that Inuyasha had also liked

Kagome,so since Kagome liked him and also happened to be her cousin,Keoko

had decided that Kagome would be the best person to set Inuyasha up with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now all she had to do was put her plan into action.Keoko walked around the

school and asked if anyone had seen Inuyasha.Everyone she asked told her that

they hadn't seen him.Keoko was getting frustrated so she decided to pull out her

CD walkman.As she was pulling it out she bumped into...a tall person with a nice

torso.Keoko looked up to see who the nice torso belonged to and sure enough it

was Inuyasha.This was the best time to put her plan into action so she decided

she would."Inuyasha,we need to talk." said Keoko seriously."Finally going to

take me up on my offer,Keoko?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk."Actually no.I

came to talk about something else."Inuyasha could tell she was being serious so

he walked with her to an empty classroom down the hall. When he shut the door

she started talking.She explained everything and he told her he understood and

that Kouga was a lucky guy.She then convinced him to ask Kagome out on a

date.It took a while but eventually he agreed because he knew he needed to get

over Keoko and Kagome might be the solution.

* * *

AyuLuver18:OOOOh.And the romance unfolds.So interesting,eh?Please review.You know you want to.Dont fight the temptation.Make the move.Click the purple button. 


	6. Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story except for Keoko Mikan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Last Chapter

When he shut the door she started talking. She explained everything and he told

her he understood and that Kouga was a lucky guy. She then convinced him to

ask Kagome out on a date. It took a while but eventually he agreed because he

knew he needed to get over Keoko and Kagome might be the solution.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No one knew, but in the last few days he had taken the time to get to know

Kagome because he at least wanted them to be friends. He had also found out

that Kikyo was moving tomorrow so he was exceptionally happy. He had had a

feeling that something like this would happen so now he was willing to give

Kagome a chance, well, after a bit of convincing from Keoko. The bell rang and

they both left and went their separate ways, both knowing that from now on they

would be friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After school that day Inuyasha asked Kagome out and she obviously said yes.

Now both couples were happy and, though Inuyasha had never liked Kouga even

before he had found out he was with Keoko, planned to go on a double date

soon. And that my friends was the beginning of two beautiful relationships.

THE

END

* * *

AyuLuver18 : Well if that is not a happy ending I don't know what is.Review people!Make me happy! 


End file.
